The Dark Forest Chronicles-EXTREME RANDOMNESS WARNING!
by AngelKittyCatGirl
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to the dark forest cats after the great battle? Want to know what Tigerstar does in his free time? Well, you've come to the right place! Be ready for thrilling adventures, flying sheep, barbie ringtones and more! RANDOMNESS ALERT! This is a complete and total spoof! Some characters may have a few tweaked personalities for the sake of humor. Be prepared!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, here it is!**

 **This is just a fun little story I cooked up just for fun. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I will not die until the forest is safe from you._ Firestar's words echoed in Tigerstar's ears. He glanced around the clearing.

The battle. He remembered it so clearly. All the dark forest cats' hard work, their planning and time spent to make their dreams for total power come true…

Wasted. All of their efforts wasted.

After they lost the battle, they had fled here. No dark forest cat knew where exactly it was. Though they did know that here they could not see, hear or tamper with anything the living clan cats were doing. They couldn't even see Starclan. That's why they named this place the 'Place Beyond the Stars'.

It seemed quite fitting, actually. For the only thing they could see –more like get glimpses of- where the swirling constellations all around them.

At first all the cats had rejoiced about finding that they could stay.

Little did they know that it really was confinement. Life here was boring. There was absolutely nothing that they could do.

"Ahem, Tigerstar?"

Tigerstar turned around but then groaned when he saw who it was. "Go away Darkstripe." He mumbled, turning his back to the dark colored tabby.

"Tigerstar, Brokenstar is going to make an announcement. He asked me to come and get you."

Tigerstar growled and narrowed his eyes. Ever since they had come here, Brokenstar had again taken control. Nobody had even asked him if he would have liked to be the leader, just this once! No, they just let Brokenstar waltz right up there and lead them when he had been the one who got them here in the first place.

"Why couldn't he come fetch me himself? What am I, just a second-rate warrior?!"

Darkstripe gulped. "N-n-no of course not!" he stammered. "He's just very busy with all his leader duties and such-"

"Him!? Leader duties? HA! He hasn't even lifted a claw to get us out of here! All I see him doing is laying around, sleeping."

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that he said if you came he would give you some coffee."

Tigerstar's eyes lit up. Though the dark forest cats had not yet been able to summon clan cats here in dreams, they had managed to summon one thing; a weird liquid labeled 'coffee'. Mapleshade had tried it and found that it was actually pretty good. But after that Brokenstar had collected all of it and had basically used it as bait to get the other cats to do what he wanted. Though how could anyone resist such deliciously tempting drink?

"Fine," Tigerstar grumbled, "I'll come to his stupid meeting."

* * *

 **That's it for now guys! Don't worry, it will get way more derpy once I explain the full situation that the dark forest cats are in.**

 **Part two will be out tomorrow! YAY!**

 **Favorite, follow and share! Thanks!**

 **~Teh Cat Goddess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry todays-eherm, yesterday's- story came so late! I'll try and get another one in ASAP to make up for it!**

 **Sorry again! Life has been so hectic lately. XP**

* * *

Tigerstar got up and stretched. Then warily he walked over to the group of cats huddled around someone –most likely Brokenstar- in the center of the clearing, Darkstripe following closely behind.

When they reached the gaggle of cats they couldn't hear or see anything the cat in the center was doing. "I got this" Darkstripe said. Tigerstar moved out of his way, sat down with narrowed eyes and watched. Darkstripe walked up to a small brown tom and tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me Antfur? Would you kindly move out of the way so Tigerstar and I can see?" Antfur whirled around. When he saw Darkstripe he snorted and lashed his tail. "Sorry Darkstripe, but I prefer to keep this spot." Then he turned his back and ignored them.

Tigerstar slapped his face. "These are _dark forest_ cats we're dealing with; not prissy little kittypets!" He sighed, exasperated. "Lemme show you how it's done." Darkstripe backed up and Tigerstar advanced to the mound of cats. He cleared his throat and then said, "MOVE." The cats in front of him spun to see who was talking to them. Tigerstar growled, claws unsheathed. The cats' eyes widened and backed up, first slowly then scampering at top speed. Darkstripe gaped in total awe as Tigerstar flounces to the center. Without waiting for Darkstripe, the cats that parted went right back into their position.

Darkstripe just stared.

Tigerstar reached the center of the mound. All the cats turned around –even Brokenstar- and stared at him. Very happy at himself for getting all this newfound attention, Tigerstar decided to take this change and make a scene. "Sorry Brokenstar, but you said you needed me? Of course being as fabulous as I am I expect a good explanation. I was having quite a nice dream!"

All the cats around him gasped. He dared to challenge their leader? Brokenstar, quite embarrassed growled and pounced. Suddenly grabbing a random dinosaur plushie he started hitting Tigerstar vengefully on the head. Tigerstar spat out stuffing and ducked. Then, out of nowhere he grabbed a magic broomstick and started chasing Brokenstar it poised over his head. The other cats 'Oohed' and 'Aahed' as they watched Brockenstar run around, arms flailing and screaming like a little girl.

"I SHALL PREVAIL AND FINALLY BECOME LEEEEEADER!" Tigerstar screamed, viciously swatting at Brokenstar with his broom

"NEVER!" Brokenstar yelped barley missing Tigerstar's last attack.

* * *

 **Haha! Finally, starting to get interesting!**

 **Stay tuned to find out what happens next.**


End file.
